The Light In My Heart
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: Cahaya kebajikan. Pembawa perdamaian. Kekasih sang kegelapan... Dialah... (Summary Ngasal) PINDAH ACOUNT
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Fanfic Cross/KAGAK Cross pertama/bukan pertama (karena aku hanya mengambil charanya/Namanya dan bukan alur). Yang dimiliki akun ini. Dan akulah penciptanya (Lebay). Maaf ding kalau jelek. Kuharap Readers yang membaca ini tidak ada yang komplain '-')/_

 _PERINGATAN!_

 _Fic ini sangat amat lebay dan mungkin menjurus/tidak kedalam BL atau BoyLove buatanku yang entah kenapa aku masukkan karena itulah alurnya :v Enggak kok. Fic ini Straight, Akan tetapi. Fem!Kyuu :v Dan juga, Tolong jangan samain sama DxD karena bakalan beda 100%. Jadi, Katakan selamat tinggal untuk DxD~ Syalalalalalala~ ~(= 3 =)~ JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS SEMUA BAHAN CERITA DISINI! INI HANYALAH KARANGAN SEMATA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN TATA BAHASA DAN LAIN-LAIN. MOHON MAAF KARENA FIC INI LANGSUNG DATANG KE DALAM OTAKKU._

 _Silahkan dibaca ^-^)/_

* * *

 _._

 _The Light In My Heart_ By Zyuki Hiroshi

.

.

WARNING

Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik, Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir

.

.

.

Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!

.

.

.

.

~Romance & Adventure~

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~

.

.

Chapter 1

~Prolog~

.

.

Dahulu kala, Jauh sebelum manusia diciptakan. Ada 3 Fraksi yang berperang di bumi hingga terciptalah armageddon pertama didunia.

Dimulai dari kesalahpahaman hingga perebutan kekuasaan.

Mereka menyerang lawan tanpa ampun.

Akan tetapi, Ada seorang malaikat yang mendamaikan perang itu. Walaupun ada resikonya yaitu, Ia mati tapi ia tak perduli akan hal itu.

Ia memberikan satu kalung dengan dua mata berlian. Yang ia ciptakan untuk adiknya tersayang... Dan untuk di jatuhkan ke bumi jika sudah bersinar.

Ialah sang cahaya langit dan bumi

Sayapnya yang bersinar dari ufuk barat hingga ufuk timur

Menghalangi cahaya sang mentari menyinari bumi

.

ialah

.

.

.

Malaikat bergelar

.

.

.

.

.

Michael

.

.

.

Dari jauh terlihatseorang perempuan brsayap sedang duduk terisak di bukit cahaya. Dialah Gabriel... Adik dari sang penyelamat perang yang membawa malapetaka.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Onii-sama_... Kenapa kau... Hiks... Meninggalkanku... Hiks..." Bulu sayapnya bergerak lembut diterpa angin. Akan tetapi, Perasaannya bergejolak antara sedih dan kecewa.

Ia melihat kalung pemberian kakaknya sebelum dijemput maut. Raut wajahnya masih tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam. Ia menggenggam erat kalung itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Hingga...

' _SRIIING_ _..._ ' Cahaya berwarna merah scarlet tercipta pada salah satu mata berlian pada kalung itu.

"Cahayanya indah..." Matanya melirik berlian berwarna biru yang ada disebelah berlian merah. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?"

Cahaya merah itu semakin besar hingga Gabrielpun terjatuh dan kalung yang berisi dua mata berlian itupun jatuh kebumi.

"A-A.. A...Gawat... _Shimatta ne_..." Gerutunya tidak jelas sambil mencengkram kepalanya seraya rambut pirang itupun acak-acakan. "Uuuu... Bagaimana ini..."

Ia menengokkan kearah Jurang yang menghubungkaan Surga dengan Bumi. Jika dilihat dari sini memang gelap, Akan tetapi jika meluncur kebawah maka banyak terdapat beranekaragaman tumbuhan ataupun hewan.

Ya. Kalung itu benar-benar terjatuh kebumi. Gabriel makin galau. Ia mengumpat kata-kata _Semi_ -Kasar.

" _Kusooo_... Bagaimana ini... _Onii-sama_... Andai kau disini..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sedangkan, Dibumi..]**

.

.

' _SRIIIINGGGG..._ ' Cahaya merah muncul pada permukaan bumi. Dan hampir menyapu seluruh kawasan hutan disekitarnya. Dan anehnya hutan-hutan itu kembali muncul pepohonan.

Cahaya itupun mulai meredup memperlihatkan kalung dengan dua mata berlian berwarna Biru Shappire dan Merah Ruby. Kalung itu terkena sinar mentari pagi hingga bercahaya. Tiba-tiba...

'Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku... Hiks...' Terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil.

Muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sepunggung yang diikat ponytail sedang menangis menuju kearah batang pohon dekat tempat terjatuhnya kalung itu.

Ia memakai Yukata merah dengan bunga sakura yang menghiasinya, Obinya. Ia pun menangis dengan membenamkan wajah didalam lututnya sehingga mata ruby dengan iris vertical yang indah itu tak terlihat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa aku dikucilkan... _Ossan_... Kau dimana... Hiks..." Isaknya menambah pelukan pada lututnya. _(Zyuki : Ada yang tau ini siapa?)_

Matanya melirik pada cahaya merah yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya berbinar karena kalung itu indah.. Apalagi disebelah kalung itu ada batu Shapphire.

" _S-Sughoi_..." Gumamnya masih dengan mata berbinar. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah kalung itu, Ia menyentuhnya lalu memberanikan diri tuk memegangnya.

Ia memakaikannya kepada lehernya. Akan tetapi, Tiba-tiba saja kalung itu bersinar perpaduan antara Shappire dan Ruby.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi melebihi 170 Cm. Berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang dengan Iris mata BlueShapphire. Jangan lupakan Sayap berjumlah 6 pasang dipunggungnya. Dan ia menggunakan baju zirah berwarna emas dengan tanda Salib didadanya. _(Maaf yang Islam... Karena aku juga islam...)_ Muncul dari cahaya itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya. Hingga menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya dihutan itu. Dirinya menatap bingung gadis kecil tersebut.

" ** _Hai... Adik kecil... Sedang apa kau disini?_** " Tanyanya lembut selembut sutra. Walaupun suaranya menggema.

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung melihat seseorang dihadapannya. 'Malaikat? Jangan bercanda! Ia pasti sedang bermimpi...'

" ** _-Cil... Aik Cil... Adik Kecil... Heey..._** " Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut ketika gadis itu kembali menangis dalam diam. " ** _Hey... Sudahlah jangan menangis seperti aku akan mengapa-apakan kau saja..._** " Candanya.

Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala berambut merah gadis itu. Meraihnya kedalam pelukan. " ** _Sudahlah... Jangan Menangis lagi..._** "

Gadis itu tertegun. Sungguh ia bingung kenapa malaikat didepannya seperti menyayanginya? Apakah ia musuh atau bukan. Tanpa sadarpun di bagian belakang tubuhnya _[Maaf]_ Muncul 9 ekor berwarna oranye.

" _ **-Are? Ada apa?**_ " Tanya pemuda. Ketika melihat tatapan gadis kecil didepannya seperti _(Katakan-Padaku-Siapa-Kau-Ini-?-)_ ia tertawa kecil. " ** _Ha'i.. Ha'i... Watashi no Namae Naruto Shirogawa..._** "

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu melepas pelukannya menatap gadis kecil yang tingginya sepaha dirinya hingga ia perlu berlutut untuk menyamai tingginya. " _ **Kalau kamu?**_ "

"W-Wa... Watashi no Namae Uzumaki Kurama..." Naruto itu menatap gadis yang mengaku bernama Kurama dengan sedikit terkejut. Kurama? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. Dan ekor ini... Sudah tidak asing baginya.

" _ **Kyuubi no Youko?**_ " Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum seperti hal tadi tak terjadi. " _ **Tidak. Pasti kau anaknya kan?**_ "

Gadis kecil itu menatap dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Kesembilan ekor dan telinga yang sempat tumbuhpun ikut layu. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan kesamping berniat meminta pelukan. Mulutnya terlihat seperti menahan isak tangisnya.

" _Tou-chan_... Hiks... Hiks..." Gumamnya pada sosok Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu. " _Tou-chaaaan_! Hiks... Huaaaaa... Hiks... Aku Takuuuut... Hwaaaaaa..." Dan iapun langsung menubruk Naruto yang jatuh terduduk.

Ia mengelus surai merah anaknya lembut. Menatap langit, Ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya saat ini. Gabriel, kah?

"Sudahlah.. Mari kita pulang..." Suaranya kini tidak menggema seperti tadi. Sayapnya pun mulai menghilang memasuki tubuhnya. Lingkaran Halo Dikepalanya sudah menghilang terhembus angin.

"Umm.." Kurama mengangguk mantap lalu mereka berdua mulai menjauhi hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued) Or... Deleted?

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Ano... Aku mau nanya... Apakah ada yang kebingungan dengan cerita diatas? Kebingungan kalian bisa kalian curahkan didalam kolom review. Dan juga fic ini akan ada Unsur Family. tapi lebih ke Romance dan Adventure (Walaupun kurang ke genre ini). Maaf kalau Pendek :v Udah kebiasaan.._

 _Minna-tachi... Gomennasai... Aku sudah lama tidak Updete... Heheheheh... Maklum anak perkuliahan. Dan juga kalau adikku yang mengerjakan mungkin akan kembali acak adut seperti dulu lagi... (Nostalgia) ia pun juga sibuk dengan UN dan US disekolahnya._

 _Jadi, Gomen kalau Updete selanjutnya akan lama dan tidak panjang. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf. #Bow._

 _Oke minna... Maaf Chapter ini Pendek. Karena masih Prolog._

 _Reading n Review Minna! RnR!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\\(^.^\\)\\(^.^)/(/^.^)/

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _JAAAA NEEE~~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See You in The Next Chapter to The Light in My Heart_ **(Bahasa inggris yang ngasal)** _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVV

V

 _[Kotak AMAL Jariah]_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2 : Farewall Unknown

_Yaaaap... Kembali lagi denganku di Fic iniii~_

 _Waaah... Aku sungguh terharu dengan Review kalian ( ). Hontou ni Arigatou... Nggak nyangka kalau fic ini ada yang menyukainya..._

 _Sebagai gantinya, Aku Updete kilat... Huhuhuhuhuh... (TTATT) *Cengeng amat nih anak?!*... Oh iya... Kalian bisa panggil aku Zyu (v^.^v) ... Atau nggak pakai nama asliku di Profil.. Silahkan dilihaaat~ Update ini udah kilat belum?_

 _Seluruh review sudah kujawab ya.. Jadinya aku tak menghutang apapun :P_

 _By The Way ENIWEY(?) In The BASWAY(?). Mari kita ke T-K-P...!_

 _Selamat dinikmati,,,_

* * *

.

 _The Light In My Heart_ By Zyuki Hiroshi

.

.

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _~•Farewall Unknown•~_

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Menyerahlah kau... Kyuubi...'_

 _'Kau tak pantas hidup...'_

 _'Dasar anak haram!'_

 _'Siluman...'_

 _'Kyuubi-san... Jangan dengarkan mereka...'_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa mereka seperti itu... Tou-chan... Kau dimana... Kenapa tempat ini sangat gelap? Tou-chan? Tou-chan? Tou-chan!_

.

.

.

" _TOU-CHAN!_ " Keringat bercucuran di dahi maupun di bantal. Nafas tak teratur. Mata membola. Kurama... Bermimpi buruk...

Kurama terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Jam di Dinding menunjukkan Pukul 22.43 Malam. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Keluar dari kamar mencari Ayahnya.

Ia takut. Sangat takut tentang mimpi itu. Dimana ia berpisah dengan sang ayah lalu kehilangan ingatan dan menyimpan kebencian yang sangat besar. Hingga, Anak itu...

Anak itu yang membuatnya sadar, Apa yang ia perbuat dan membawanya ke jalan yang benar.

Dilihatnya sang Ayah yang tertidur di Sofa. Ia bersyukur mimpi tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena ia tak mau lagi kehilangan keluarga kandungnya.

Kurama berjalan kearah Ayahnya a.k.a. Shirogawa Naruto. Menyentuh pipi ayahnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan. Melakukan hal itu hingga berkali-kali. Anehnya, Ayahnya belum bangun.

" _Tou-chan_?" Kurama berdecak kesal karena ayahnya masihlah belum terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. " _OTOU-CHAAAAN_!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Perlahan membukasetengah sebelah matanya dengan malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Walaupun ia tau siapa yang datang itu.

"Berisik... Ini masih malam, _Baka_..." Balas Naruto kembali menutup matanya lagi. Kurama mau tak mau menjewer telinga ayahnya supaya bangun.

" _TOU-CHAN_! KUBILANG BANGUN!" Mata Naruto terbuka lebar karena merasakan sakit yang sangat dibagian telinganya. Sambil berteriak.. " _ITTTAAAAAAAAI_!"

Kurama menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Semenit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa seember penuh dengan air dingin (Jangan lupa kan Es batu yang menggenang di permukaan airnya).

 _'BYUUUR!'_ Terdengar teriakan kedinginan dari rumah sang Ayah-Anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _[145 Tahun kemudian]_**

.

Seratus Empat Puluh Lima tahun pun telah berlalu. Ayah dan Anak inipun juga sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sekarangpun mereka hidup berpindah-pindah karena banyak yang mengincar Kurama karena ia adalah _Bijuu_ ekor sembilan walaupun ia juga setengah malaikat.

Mereka sedang berlari karena dikejar segerombolan orang yang membawa alat ninja dan mereka mengincar Kurama untuk dijadikan senjata.

Mata orang-orang itu berwarna merah darah dengan 1/2/3 Tomoe yang memutarinya. Bahkan ada yang berbentuk Shuriken berwarna hitam.

Naruto Menggendong kurama supaya lebih cepat lalu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya. Terbang tinggi diudara.

"Tunggu ! Siapa itu?" Teriak pemimpin dari segerombolan itu menyuruh mereka berhenti. Sayangnya seorang pemuda salah satu dari mereka tidak mendengar hal itu dan langsung menggunakan Handseal.

Muncullah bola api yang besar. Mengincar sayap malaikat tadi a.k.a. Naruto Shirogawa. Ia kaget karena perintah dadakan itu. Ingin ia menghentikan laju bola apinya.

Namun, Terlambat. Bola api itu telah mengenai sang malaikat hingga terjatuh kearah sungai bersama sang Kyuubi.

"BODOH! DIA ADALAH UTUSAN _KAMI-SAMA_!"

.

.

.

 _Zyuki Hiroshi_

.

.

.

Kaget. Ya, Itulah kaget yang ia rasakan. Detak jantungnya berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat melihat ayahnya terjatuh bersama ia yang ada di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ayahnya meringis berkali-kali sesekali ayahnya melihat kearah sayapnya yang terbakar terkena bola api tadi dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis ayahnya.

Kurama mau tak mau harus menitikkan air mata. Sambil berkata.

" _Tou-san_... Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku..."

Dilihatnya ayahnya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, Wahai Putriku... Dan maaf... Sepertinya kita tak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama ini... Maafkan _Tou-san_ mu ini ya..." Ayahnya meletakkan tangannya dipuncuk kepala kurama. Mengusap lembut puncuk kepalanya. "Pesanku, Janganlah engkau membenci manusia, Makan apa saja yang dapat kau makan walaupun kau tak perlu makan, Jangan membeda-bedakan teman _Bijuu_ mu karena merekapun sama menderitanya seperti dirimu, Terakhir... Janganlah kau keluar dari jalan yang seharusnya, Ne? Kurama- _chan_..." Tangan ayahnya bersinar dipuncuk kepalanya. Menutupi indra penglihatannya. Sekejappun ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku ini ya... Hiraku- _chan_.. Aku perlu melakukannya... _Gomen._.. Kuharap kau tetap tenang dialam sana... **_Fuin_**..." Hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar dari mulut sang ayah. Sebelum Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menahan memory-nya yang disegel oleh sang ayah hingga ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _The Light in My Heart_**

.

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang tadi yang mengejar kini tetap berlari kearah sungai tempat 'Utusan sang Kami-sama' Terjatuh. Mereka melihat seorang wanita 17 tahunan bersurai merah yang pingsan didekat sungai tersebut. Disebelahnya ada bulu sayap berwarna Kuning cerah bersinar terang walaupun terkena gelapnya bayangan awan.

Hening... Satu kata yang dapat di gambarkan dalam suasana ini. Anginpun berperan untuk menjaga kesunyian itu.

"I-Itu... _.Kyuubi_.. Lalu, Dimana Utusan _Kami-sama_?" Seorang bapak-bapak berucap memecahkan keheningan disana.

Mereka merasakan chakra kebencian yang besar. Anginpun membuat tornado besar disekitar wanita itu. Hingga merekapun harus menutup mata mereka dengan sebelah tangan.

"KALIAN... TELAH MEMBUNUH... _TOU-CHAN_... TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KALIAN... KALIAN HARUS KUHAPUSKAN... GRRRRRRRRRH..." Geram wanita berambut merah dengan rambutnya yang diikat Ponytail melambai-lambai meminta melepas diri dari ikatan hingga membentuk 9 ekor yang bergerak liar.

Mereka membulatkan matanya. 'Ayah?! Jangan-jangan tadi...' Batin mereka serempak.

Sang wanita tadi kita sebut saja Kurama karena udah ketauan. Kini telah muncul daging yang menyelimuti badannya. Perlahan daging itu membesar-Membesar-Membesar dan membesar.

Hingga besarnya, Sebesar gedung bertingkat 1000 lantai (Ngasal). Dan...

' ** _BOFF! JLEGARR!_** ' Hingga kepulan asap terjadi disana dan sebuah kaki monster menapakkan kakinya ditanah.

"- _KYUUBI_! LARI!" Segerombolan itupun lari, Terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya kanannya.

Pemuda yang tidak lari itu menatap datar kearah monster rubah oranye berekor 9 itu. perlahan namun pasti. Ia membentuk seringai kejam. Iapun membentuk Handseal.

" ** _Kick Sealing : Pets controlled_** " Rapal pemuda itu menghentakkan tangan kanannya ketanah. Dan muncullah Fuin-Fuin yang sulit dibaca dengan mata telanjang. Fuin-Fuin itu membentuk sebuah lubang besar.

Monster _Kyuubi_ , Kurama itu mengaum keras ketika ekornya terhisap kedalam lubang itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnyapun ikut terhisap. Sebelum terhisap sepenuhnya ia mengaum keras.

"MANUSIA JAHANNAM! TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN! TERKUTUKLAAH!" Sedangkan didalam hati kecilnya ia membatin. 'Ayah... Tolong aku.. Hiks...'

Pemuda itu menyeringai senang ketika _Kyuubi_ sudah masuk kedalam _Fuin_ nya. Pupil matanya melirik Bulu burung (Zyuki : Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh #MerindingDisko) berwarna kuning cerah

"Khuu... Khu... Khu... Sepertinya Bulu itu bisa kugunakan untuk menguasai dunia... Ukhu,,, Khu,,, Khuu,,," Seringai Pemuda itu kejam lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah bulu sayap itu. Seringai itu makin lebar dan lebar sampai Mata berisis Onxynya menyipit.

Pemuda itu menyentuh bulu sayap yang terjatuh. Akan tetapi, Setelah ia memegangnya bulu sayap itu terbang kearah **_Fuin_** yang masih belum tertutup.

"A-Apa yang terjadi... Ke-Kenapa bulu itu terbang dengan tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Iapun menutup lubang Fuin yang ia ciptakan untuk menyegel Kurama. Lalu berjalan kearah rombongan tadi pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _83 Tahun Kemudian_**

.

.

.

Delapan puluh tiga tahun pun telah berlalu, Peradaban pun juga telah berubah. Mereka kini telah memakai sistem Pedesaan. Walaupun begitu, Perang pun tetap tak bisa di hentikan.

Dahulu sebuah legenda menceritakan.. Bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang gagah berani menghentikan perang pertama di Muka Bumi ini. Banyak yang bilang itu hanya mitos, Karena malaikat itupun tidak pernah terlihat sekalipun di Muka bumi ini.

Disebuah desa di perbatasan wilayah negara api, Desa terkuat diantara Ke lima desa Ninja yang lainnya. Yaitu,

Konohagakure no Sato, Itulah namanya. Desa yang sejak dulu memegang kekuasaan Kyuubi no Youkou. Rubah berekor sembilan yang kita ketahui ini Putri dari sang penyelamat Dunia. Uzumaki Kurama.

Penduduk disinipun Ramah-Ramah. Akan tetapi, Didalamnya terdapat kotoran yang tak pernah bisa disucikan.

Di Hutan Kematian, Atau Shi No Mori. Terlihat cahaya yang bersinar terang. Amat terang yang menyinari bagian terdalam dari hutan itu.

Cahaya kian lama Meredup. Memperlihatkan sesosok Pemuda dengan rambut secerah matahari pagi dan mata Blue Shaffire yang menenangkan. Di punggungnyapun terlihat 6 pasang sayap yang berkilauan diterpa angin. Ia memakai baju zirah berwarna emas dengan tanda Salip di dadanya.

Darah segar mengalir tak tertahankan dari ujung bibirnya. Pertanda ia sedang kenapa-napa(?). (Readers : Oi Tong! Napa Ente motong cerita? |Zyuki : Enak aja Ane yang motong! Ente kali yang motong ceritanya!|Barengan : *Saling jambak-jambakan*).

Pemuda itu a.k.a. Shirogawa Naruto pun terbang, Pergi dari tengah hutan itu. Melihat ada sebuah desa ia pun mendarat dan menghilangkan sayapnya. Bajunya pun telah ia ganti menjadi Kaus Oblong polos berwarna hitam. Dan celana panjang berwarna biru melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia pergi masuk kedalam desa itu tanpa dicurigai siapapun. Toh, Dia tak memiliki chakra. Ia merasakan hawa anaknya disekitarnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia langsung berlari mengejar hawa itu dan ternyata di sebuah gang sempit terlihat anak kecil yang menunduk takut dengan para warga Shinobi/Non-Shinobi yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. 'Jangan-jangan, Kurama...' Ia mulai berpikiran tentang Kurama mati lalu bereinkarnasi atau disegel. Walaupun jawaban yang paling memungkinkan adalah disegel dalam tubuh anak kecil itu.

Ia langsung menghilang lalu muncul kembali didepan anak itu sesaat sebelum pisau daging yang melayang kearah anak kecil itu dilempar.

Pisau daging pun terlempar secara tidak sengaja. Tapi, Naruto tetap membiarkannya seperti ini. Rasa sakit itu tak berarti baginya sebab, lebih sakit kehilangan orang yang disayangi ketimbang terkena pisau tersebut.

Merentangkan tangannya didepan sang anak kecil itu yang sekarang sedang membelalakkan matanya karena ada yang menyelamatkannya walau belum pernah bertemu.

Pisau dagingpun menancap tepat pada jantungnya. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Puluhan senjata tajam tak segan-segan untuk mengoyak tulang maupun dagingnya. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming.

Kepalanya berdarah dan darah mengucur dari dahi hingga dagu. Karena terkena hantaman batu bata. Ujung mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ia menggunakan gelombang kekuatannya untuk membuat para Shinobi dan warga desa itu pergi.

Dan benar saja para warga desa itupun pergi menjauh karena level mereka tak sebanding dengan malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu.

"Hey nak. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada bocah berambut kuning jabrik pendek. Ia terlihat ketakutan melihatnya mendekat.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa? Apakah di Wajahku ada sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Oh iya... Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma..."Ucap bocah yang bernama Menma itu dan masih terlihat ketakutan. "Lagipula..."

"Lagipulaa?" Beo Naruto masih memiringkan kepalanya. Menma menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula... SIAPA KAU?! DAN APA TUJUANMU MENOLONGKU?! APA KARENA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" Menma berteriak kepada Naruto yang hanya menunduk dan tersenyum.

Menma menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Heheheh... Kata siapa? Kata siapa aku ingin membunuhmu? ... Itu adalah Dosa yang terbesar di Alam sana..." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mulutnya mengulum senyum miris sedangkan, Matanya menunjukkan kepedihan superduper luar biasa. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Putriku..."

Menma tertegun akan ucapan orang didepannya. Ia makin menatap bingung orang yang tak dikenalnya dan sekarang ada didepannya. 'Putri? Maksudnya?'

"Maksudku... Sesuatu yang tersegel didalam perutmu itu lho..." Balas Naruto karena dapat merasakan kebingungan dari Menma. Menma membelalakkan matanya menatap Naruto.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

'PLLUUK!' Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Dan tepat didepannya.

Naruto menatap lembut wanita didepannya. Lalu membalas pelukan wanita itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah panjangnya.

"Gomen karena meninggalkanmu terlalu lama... Kurama..." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah wanita yang diketahui anak kandung dari seorang Shirogawa Naruto.

Dengan mata Merah Ruby beriris Vertical yang berkaca-kaca Kurama kembali memeluk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dipelukan sang ayah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tou-san... Kau tau... Hiks.. Berapa lama aku menunggumu bangkit... ? Hiks... Hiks.." Isaknya masih mencoba mempererat pelukannya. Otomatis baju sang ayah basah terkena air mata dan... (Ingusnya).

"Sudahlah.. Dasar cengeng... Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti ini... Dasar..." Naruto mendengus gemas akan kelakuan putrinya.

Adegan Ayah dan Anak itu masih berlanjut hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Itu adalah suara orang yang daritadi mereka kacangi.

"Etto... Jii-chan dan Nee-chan ini siapa?" Tanya orang yang mereka kacangi a.k.a. Uzumaki Menma dengan tampang polos. Kurama bergegas melepas pelukannya dengan sang ayah yang langsung terjungkal kebelakang.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaki..." Tanya Kurama dingin. Apa ia lupa bahwa Faktor bocah didepannya juga keturunan dari saudara kandungnya?

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." Menma menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengingat... Kalau aku seperti melihat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan dari mimpiku..."

Mata Naruto melotot lalu, bertanya 'Apa katamu?'. Otomatis Menma mengulangi perkataannya yang tadi.

"Ohhh,,, Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ini Ayahmu... Dan dia adalah Ibumu... Walaupun dia sebenarnya anakku sih... Theheheheheh..." Tawa garing meluncur dari mulut Naruto dengan lancarnya.

Menma langsung meluncur memeluk Naruto yang bilang bahwa menganggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah. "Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou..."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sedangkan Kurama menghilang dan Chakra oranyenya kembali masuk kedalam perut Menma.

Naruto yang merasakan tidak adanya pergerakan mencoba mengangkat wajah bocah yang akan menjadi anak angkatnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ternyata sudah tidur, Toh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continnued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa juga Update setelah menghindar dari adikku yang mau pakai ID FFn yang sebenarnya ID ini milikku...

Oke, Aku sedang capek karena kemaren habis dari Kost'an di Jakarta. Tanpa banyak cing-cong aku ingin langsung tidur.

Silahkan tanya Spoiler... Dan aku akan menjawabnya asalkan tidak mengganggu alur... Oke?

By The Way...

Kuucapkan Bye~ Bye~ Dan juga Fic 'Kehidupan Baru Naruto' Masih Hiatus... Oh iya.. Ada review dari adikku... Kujawab khusus untuk adikku tersayang...

"Aku mengganti PassWordnya agar kau belajar yang sungguh-sungguh dan tidak bermain-main... Lagipula ini ID, Kan milikku :p BWEEEEEK..."

Oke, Paketku habis... Bye-Bye~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Zyuki Hiroshi OUT!-


	3. Chapter 3 : Endless Pain

_BAY DE WAAY ENIWEY IN DE BASWAAAY(Ini sudah ciri khas)~~ AKU KEMBALI LAGIIIII, YEAAY~~~ (CapsLock kebobolan)._

 _Maafkan aku yang updete telat ya, Karena aku harus menghindar dari terjangan adikku, Yuuki. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan Genderuwo yang ingin mennyebrang pohon, Sebagai anak yang baik pun aku menolong si genderuwo itu. Lalu, setelah itu aku bertemu dengan harimau hitam karena tidak mau kena sial aku pun memutar jalan. Dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan dunia dan akhirat. (WTF?!|Readers : Alasannya Gaje amat tong)_

 _Tapi, Alasanku bagus kan? Iya kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? #PLAK._

 _Entah apa yangn membuatku seperti ini, Mungkin karena lagi stress. Review [Tidak] Keseluruhannya telah kujawab via PM. Jika ada yang koment lanjut atau lain sebagainya. Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya kok._

 _Ada yang bilang, 'Jangan Stop tengah jalan.' Hmm... Mungkin ku Stop.. Mungkin juga tidak... Tidak ada yang tau... Makanya, Lihat saja nanti akhirnya bagaimana..._

 _Khusus Chapter ini, Timingnya ku Percepat :v Wkwkwkwkwk... Maap yak,,,,_

 _Soalnya kepengen langsung ke tahap Shippuden. Kurang ngerti kalau tahap masa kecil ini :'v Malangnya nasibku ini... Pokoknya janji deh tahap shippuden nanti akan ku perlambat alurnya... Untuk sementara :v (Di Gebuk Massa)._

 _BAY DE WAY ENIWEY IN DE BASWAY, Mari kita lanjutkan ke tahap ceritaaaa~_

* * *

 _._

 _The Light In My Heart By Zyuki Hiroshi_

 _._

 _._

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3_

 _~•Endless Pain•~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah 9 tahun berlalu, Menma yang dulunya adalah seorang bocah usil yang sering dicacimaki karena lemah pun kini menjadi seorang remaja yang Sok kuat walaupun asilnya kuat dan terkadang usil seperti dulu.

Akan tetapi, Kini Menma tidak lagi kesepian. Karena apa? Karena Ayah dan Kurama-nee-chan ada disisinya dan menjaganya dengan segenap hati. Hingga menjadikan sosok yang akan menjadi penyelamat dari dunia Shinobi yang penuh akan perang ini.

Di Konohagakure no Sato pula tengah berlangsung 'Chunnin Exam' yang sekarang sedang berjalan di tahap ke 3 babak penyisihan.

Sayangnya, Chunnin Exam itu harus terhenti karena Jinchuriki dari Ichibi atau Shukaku mengamuk tak karuan. Dan sekarang sedang dikejar oleh Menma dan Tim 7 karena dibawa ke dua saudara kandungnya pergi dari stadiom yang dipakai untuk Chunnin Exam.

Shirogawa Naruto a.k.a. Ayah angkat Menma. Sedang berlari kearah dilaksanakannya Chunnin Exam. Ia tak sendirian,, Disebelahnya ada Kurama yang sudah dibebaskan Naruto dari Fuinjutsu Yondaime Hokage.

Pembebasan itu tergolong berat. Karena perlu meninggalkan setengah chakra dari Kurama didalam tubuh Menma. Yaa,,, Walaupun itu membuat keseimbangan Yin dan Yang hilang. Yang penting mereka berdua selamat.

Naruto yang kini sedang terbang dengan sayap berbulu emas bersama Kurama yang ada di pelukannya hanya menghela nafas berat. Kurama menatap bingung kearah ayahnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san? Apakah ada hal yang begitu memberatkan sehingga membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya polos walaupun tau jika ayahnya ini khawatir dengan keadaan Menma, Keturunan dari saudara kandungnya.

Sedangkan, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Kurama. Akan tetapi, Matanya menggambarkan bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang gelisah. Berusaha tersenyum didepan anaknya supaya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Karena ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama dengan istrinya terjadi lagi dengan Kurama.

"Kurama... Sepertinya, Aku perlu menggunakan itu..." Kurama menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang melotot. Menggunakan itu? Sama saja dengan Bunuh Diri! Yaa,,, Walaupun itu tak akan terjadi mengingat ayahnya ini Archangel kelas atas jadi itu hanya akan berdampak, Koma.

Tapi ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana nasib Menma jika mendengar ayahnya mati walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan? Kebohongan yang dapat dihapus jika subjek kebohongan itu kembali.

"Kurama... Aku ingin kau menjaga Menma... Walaupun ini perih bagimu... Tapi aku tak ingin menma mengambil sisi kegelapan dari chakramu meskipun yang kau berikan itu adalah chakra Yang-mu." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sebelum Kurama ingin protes sudah dipotong kembali oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan berjalan diantara dua dunia dengan tenang... Kau tau Kurama? Kau mewarisi Kecantikan ibumu dan Sifatku... Jadi, Jangan kecewakan aku ya? Kurama..."

Mata Ruby kurama pun berkaca-kaca. Ingin menahan tangisnya dan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan Wanita yang cengeng. Tapi itu semua hanyalah angan-angan belaka yang dapat dibuat melalui kebohongan. Karena...

Air mata layaknya sungai Nil yang tak terbendung pun, Merosot dengan lembut dari Matanya, Lalu Jatuh melalui Dagu dan membasahi tanah yang jauh dibawahnya. Ingin ia peluk ayahnya, Walaupun ia tau ia adalah Bijuu itu sendiri.

Tapi, Bukannya Bijuu juga memiliki Perasaan?

.

.

Kakinya telah menapak di Tanah. Ayahnya dengan cepat membawanya kearah tempat duduk para Hokage. Yang ia ketahui sedang ada pertarungan besar-besaran antara guru dan murid yang membangkang.

Sayap ayahnya pun belum menghilang dari pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah ayahnya yang berlebihan menyiksa sang murid yang bernama Orochimaru itu. Karena diantara para malaikat yang paling sadis adalah...

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini menggandeng Tangan Kurama dengan cepat terbang lagi dengan Kurama yang ia bawa kearah menara tempat duduk Hokage itu dan dengan cepat pula ia memecahkan kaca yang menghalangi jalan terbangnya. Atau bisa dibilang Kekkai yang sekarang sudah tumbuh kembali menutupi adegan pertarungan antara Sandaime Hokage dan Orochimaru.

' _PRANG!'_ Suara kaca pecah pun terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Hingga mengalihkan perhatian Sang Sandaime Hokage beserta muridnya, Orochimaru.

"Maaf aku menggannggu... Pertama-tama... Aku ingin bilang... kau Hiruzen... Untuk menjaga Anakku dan Menma... Jika sekali saja menma tergores dengan tinta hitam... Aku tak akan segan-segan tuk menghancurkan Konoha dengan sekali tebasan..." Ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat didengarkan oleh Mereka. Jari telunjuk kanan Naruto menunjuk Orochimaru yang mengernyit kebingungan. "Dan kau Hantu Sadako... Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan sangat lembut **[BACA! SANGAT SADIS!]** jika kau mengganggu ketenangan Konoha dengan cara beraliansi dengan desa lain walaupun desa itu menolak ajakanmu dan kau tetap memaksakannya..."

Mata Hiruzen dan Orochimaru membulat ketika baru sadar ketika dibelakang pemuda berambut kuning itu ada Sayap berwarna Emas yang berkerlap-kerlip seakan ada serpihan cahaya didalam sana.

Naruto merangkai Handseal. Ia bisa menggunakannya karena dulu pernah diberikan sedikit chakra dari kurama... Hanya chakra malingan sih...

' _Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fuujin_."Rapalnya. Dan sosok ruh dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan pun muncul dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"Shinigami-sama... Lama tak bertemu, Bukan?" Gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Sang sosok itu alias Shinigami melirik kearah Naruto lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Khuu... Khu.. Khu... Sang bintang kejora dari Surga... Cahaya dari sang kegelapan... Suami dari kegelapan itu sendiri? Heh! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Bocah Bodoh..." Suara itu menggema dalam indra pendengaran siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku... Baka-Michael..."

"Oeey... Oey... Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Michael? Itu panggilan lama... Namaku sekarang adalah... SHIROGAWA NARUTO! Ingat itu... Aku memanggilmu kesini adalah... Untuk membunuh hantu Sadako itu dan bawalah ke kerajaan neraka sana... Aku muak melihatnya disini... Dan bisakah kau lepaskan cengkramanmu ini?"

"Khuu... Khu.. Khu... Nama yang sejak lahir Kami-chan tentukan pasti tidak akan kulupakan... Dan apa itu? Naruto? Nama bagian makanan bernama Ramen? Pffft- Lucu sekali... Baiklah aku akan membawanya kesana... Khu.. Khu.. Khu..." Shinigami itu pun langsung melayang dengan pisau yang ada dimulutnya sekarang digenggam dengan erat dan bersiap-siap untuk menyegel Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merasakan perasaan yang sangat dingin menusuk kulit punggungnya. Ia menengok kebelakang. Dan ternyata sosok yang sangat mengerikan bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.

"Saatnya mencabut nyawamu... Khu-Khu...-Khu..." Gumam Shinigami itu lalu langsung memotong ruh bagian kedua tangan orochimaru lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sayangnya, setelah melahap habis kedua tangan itu. Orochimaru bergerak cepat dan beregenerasi dengan cara mulut wadahnya itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan keluarlah ia yang baru walaupun tangannya sudah tak berfungsi.

Kabuto, Orang yang menolong Orochimaru dengan Shunshinnya... Pergi meninggalkan lapangan pertempuran itu.

Shinigamipun juga sudah menghilang setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto yang langsung ambruk dan dengan sayap yang masih menempel indah dipunggungnya.

Kurama langsung panik dan langsung berlari kearah ayahnya dan merengkuh tubuh ayahnya yang sudah mulai melebur menjadi partikel cahaya. Dimulai dari kaki hingga pinggang.

Naruto yang masih sadar hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Kurama yang basah karena tangisannya. Ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sebelum ia melebur dengan sempurna.

"Kuingin kau menjadi wanita yang hebat seperti ibumu Kurama... Sekarang aku hanyalah ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di muka bumi ini. Dan juga sekarang ini aku dapat tenang karena akan merasakan berjalan diantara dua dunia. Jadi, Kumohon jangan membuat aku kecewa meskipun ku tau kau yang kecewa padaku... Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Kakak yang baik dengan Menma sebagai adikmu... Sayangilah ia.. Seperti aku menyayangimu... Kuucapkan perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya untukmu dan untuk menma... Sampaikan salamku ya? Kurama... Jaa, Ne..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continnued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WTF?! Kenapa Endingnya begini yak? Bener-bener sengklek nih otak. Maklum model lama...

Jangan lupa Fav,Fol, Review... Flame pun tak masalah asalkan pakai akun...

Salam akhir... Bye Bye~ MUACH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Zyuki Hiroshi OUT!-


	4. INFO PENTING! HARAP DIBACA!

**_FANFIC INI MILIK NII-CHAN... DAN NII-CHAN SUDAH MEMISAHKAN DIRI DARI ACCOUNT INI!_**

 ** _JIKA INGIN MENGETAHUI KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI SILAHKAN CARI ACCOUNT DENGAN KODE NAMA_**

 ** _"Zyuki Hiroshi"_**

 ** _DIJAMIN ADA!_**

 ** _MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANAN INI!_**

 ** _Wassalamu alaikum..._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hadiah dariku

Ini untuk yang masih setia pada fic Nii-chan... Silahkan di Search ya! Yuuki kasian sih sama kalian yang pastinya nungguin mulu :v

Jadinya, Daripada bosen. Yuuki kasih aja nih...

u/7706852/Zyuki-Hiroshi

Hahahahahah... Selamat membaca... Oh iya! Maaf bagi yang menunggu Fic KBN dan WBLT belum dilanjutin disitu.. Baru The Light In My Heart aja!...


End file.
